DUCKY PATO Y LA AVENTURA DEL YELMO DE ORO
by E500
Summary: Sigue al hijo de Donald Duck a su primera aventura con el pato más rico de patolandía para descubrir el yelmo de oro. To see in English, use Google Chrome


**ESTO LES VA A TOMAR MUCHO TIEMPO LEERLO, PERO VALE LA PENA**

EXT. MANSIÓN - DÍA

La mansión Mc. Pato es una gran casa cuadrada con 4 desniveles con cinco chimeneas ubicadas en cada uno de los cuatro techos (una en el techo izquierdo, dos en los derechos y dos en el del centro). En frente de la casa hay una gran fuente de agua con un signo de dolar en el centro y en el costado derecho se encuentra una torre de 10 metros con una ventana. La mansión es de cemento pintada de blanco con vigas de madera pintadas de dorado, con muchas ventanas y puertas.

Cerca de la entrada, un auto negro se detiene y de él bajan DONALD(45) con su traje habitual de marinero y DAISY(45) con un vestido rosa, moño y zapatos del mismo color. Al bajar, ambos van hacia la puerta y al llegar, Donald esta por tocar el timbre, pero su mano es cortada por la de Daisy. Donald la mira y ella habla

DAISY

(insegura)

Donald, ¿seguro qué es un buen momento para contarles? Apenas nos enteramos

Donal sonríe y pone una mano en la mejilla de Daisy. Él habla con su particular forma de hablar

DONALD

Tranquila cariño, estoy seguro que lo tomaran bien. Justo como yo lo tome

Daisy sonríe y habla

DAISY

(bromeando)

¿Desmayandote?

Donald y Daisy ríen entre dientes. Donald habla

DONALD

De seguro sera mejor que yo. Ademas, recuerda de quienes estamos hablando

Daisy piensa unos momentos antes de volver a sonreir y hablar

DAISY

Tienes razon. Ellos son los patos más aventureros que conozco. De seguro les facinara

Donal sonríe y ambos se toman de las manos antes de darse un rapido, pero apasionado beso. Al romper el beso, Daisy habla

DAISY (CONT´D)

Y estoy orgullosa de ser parte de esta familia

Donald sonríe más y habla

DONALD

¿Estas lista?

Daisy asiente y habla

DAISY

Contigo, siempre

Ambos se sueltan las manos y Donald toca el timbre. Al poco tiempo, un perro con traje de mayordomo abré la puerta. Al ver a los dos patos, él habla

MAYORDOMO

Señor Donald, señorita Daisy. Bienvenidos

DAISY

Hola BAUTISTA(60), ¿los demas estan aqui?

BAUTISTA

Si, acaban de regresar de otra de sus aventuras ¿Gustan pasar?

Ambos asienten y Bautista abre más las puerta. Donald y Daisy entran a la mansión

INT. MANSIÓN MC. PATO - DÍA

El interior de la mansión era inmenso, casi como un palacio. Con una gran escalera en el centro que se dividia en dos con alfombra de terciopelo recubriendola. Dos pasillos llenos de puertas a los costados que llevaban a la cocina, los baños, el comedor, etc. Un revestimiento de marmol en el piso con unos banquillos, sillas y mesitas, junto con un gran candelabro en el techo. Al entrar, Bautista cierra la puerta, se adelanta y habla

BAUTISTA (CONT´D)

Esperen aqui. Ire a traerlos

Bautista sube las escaleras y va hacia un pasillo que lleva al despacho de la torre

INT. TORRE - DÍA

RICO MC. PATO(145) esta con su saco negro de seda con camisa roja, unas polainas negras, codera y cuellos rojos, cinturón rojo y sombrero de copa negro con una raya roja abajo. Junto a él estan HUGO(11), PACO(11) y LUIS(11) usando sus particulares camisas y gorras de coloeres distintos (Hujo rojo, Paco azul y Luis verde). Los cuatro están guardando los tesoros de su ultima aventura. Luis saca unas monedas y habla

LUIS

(impresionado)

¡Miren cuanto botin!

PACO

Si, sin duda fue nuestra mejor aventura

HUGO

Si, es increible lo que esta familia puede hacer. Me alegra formar parte de ella

LUIS

A mi tambien

PACO

Y a mi

Rico sonríe y habla con acento escoces

RICO MC. PATO

Es cierto, esta familia es fabulosa. Solo nosotros cuatro en el negocio de la aventura

Los trillizos asienten y, de pronto, Bautista aparece por la entrada de la torra. Al ver a Rico, él habla

BAUTISTA

Señor Mc. Pato

RICO MC. PATO

¿Qué sucede Bautista?

BAUTISTA

Su sobrino llego con su esposa y los están esperando

HUGO

(confundido)

¿Y por qué vinieron?

BAUTISTA

Temo que eso no lo se. Tal vez deberian venir y averiguarlo

Con eso, Bautista baja y luego de unos segundos, todos lo siguen hasta abajo

INT. PASILLO - DÍA

Rico, Bautista y los trillizos estan caminando hacia la entrada. En el camino, Luis le habla a sus hermanos

LUIS

Oigan, ¿qué creen que quieran el tio Donald y la tia Daisy?

HUGO

No lo se, pero conociendo al tio Donald, no pueden ser buenas noticias

PACO

Si, tal vez vino a decirnos algo terrible

HUGO

Como que ya no podremos ir de aventuras con el tio Rico

LUIS

O quedarnos a vivir con él

PACO

O algo incluso peor

Los trillizos se ponen nerviosos y preocupados hasta bajar las escaleras

INT. ENTRADA - DÍA

Todos bajan las escaleras y llegan con Donald y Daisy, quienes estaban hablando hasta que llegaron. Al verse Donald sonríe y habla

DONALD

¡Hola muchachos!

Donald extiende sus brazos y les da un gran abrazo a sus sobrinos, exprimiendolos hasta soltarlos. Al soltarse, los trillizos respiran y Donald ve a Rico. Él habla

DONALD

¿Como les fue en su aventura?

Los cinco se confunden al escuchar su tono feliz. Rico habla

RICO MC. PATO

Estuvo bien. Hubo algunos peligros, pero en general casi ningun problema

DONALD

Me alegra oirlo

Los trillizos arquean una ceja y Hugo habla

HUGO

(sorprendido y confundido)

¿Te alegra?

PACO

¿Usualmente no estas molesto cuando vamos de aventuras con el tio Rico?

Donald levanta sus hombros y habla

DONALD

Meh, son solo unas aventuras, no es para preocuparse. Ademas, se trata de la familia Mc. Pato

Todos (menos Daisy) se impresionan y se confunden más. Luis habla

LUIS

¿Te sientes bien tio Donald?

HUGO

Si , ¿por qué estas tan feliz?

Paco

Si, ¿qué sucede?

Daisy ríe entre dientes y sujeta los hombros de Donald. Ella habla

DAISY

Lo que sucede es, que tenemos una gran noticia que darles. Una que de seguro les encantara

Todos se confunden y Daisy suelta los hombros de Donald. Hay un gran momento de silencio hasta que Daisy habla

DAISY (CONT´D)

(feliz)

¡Estoy embarazada!

Todos se impactan y quedan con la boca bien abierta. Al recuperrse levemente del shock, Hugo habla

HUGO

¿Estas QUÉ?

DAISY

Embarazada. Donald y yo tendremos un bebe

Todos siguen impactados hasta que los trillizos hablan en simultaneo

HUGO

Eso

HUGO Y PACO

Es

TRILLIZOS

¡Increible!

Sin previo aviso, los trillizos saltan hacia Donald y le dan un fuerte abrazo que lo derriba. Donald se ríe junto con sus sobrinos. Daisy sonríe y los cuatro se levantan. Al hacerlo, Hugo habla

HUGO

(emocionado)

¡Felicidades tio Donald!

PACO

(emocionado)

¡Si, felicidades!

LUIS

(emocionado)

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Al fin tendremos un primo!

PACO

O prima

En ese momento, BEAKLEY(65) Y ROSITA (11) aparecen. Rosita habla

ROSITA

¿Qué sucede aqui?

PACO

¡La tia Daisy esta embarazada!

Ambas se impresionan y luego sonríen emocionadas. Beakley habla

BEAKLEY

¡¿En serio?! ¡Oh, felicidades señorita Daisy!

DAISY

Muchas gracias. Donald y yo estamos muy felices

Mientras todos celebran, Rico sigue parado en su lugar con cara de pensamiento y preocupación. Al terminar de abrazarse, Donald habla

DONALD

¿Qué les parece si celebramos esta noticia con una gran cena familiar? ¡Yo invito!

Todos gritan de acuerdo con emoción. Luego, Donald ve a Rico y habla

DONALD (CONT´D)

Tio Rico, ¿quieres unirte a la celebración?

Rico no responde, quedandose en su lugar con la misma cara. Todos guardan silencio y Donald habla

DONALD (CONT´D)

(preocupado)

¿Tio?

Rico sale del trance, sacude su cabeza y ve que todos lo miran con caras de preocupación. Daisy habla

DAISY

Tio Rico, ¿estas bien?

RICO MC. PATO

Em, si. Si, estoy bien. Es... una noticia maravillosa

DONALD

¿Quieres venir a celebrar con nosotros?

RICO MC. PATO

(inseguro)

Oh, em... no, estoy... muy ocupado en este momento

LUIS

(confundido)

¿Ocupado? ¿Ocupado con qué?

RICO MC. PATO

Ah... muchas juntas y reuniones. Si eso es, tengo muchas juntas que cumplir asi que, no creo que tenga tiempo para celebrar. Diviertanse ustedes sin mi

Todos se miran unos segundos y Donald habla

DONALD

(preocupado)

¿Estas seguro de que no quieres venir?

RICO MC. PATO

Creeme que quisiera, pero... a veces el trabajo es importante

HUGO

¿Mas importante que esto?

Rico se toma unos segundos poniendo una cara de inseguridad. Daisy lo ve y habla

DAISY

Vamos chicos. El tio Rico tiene razon. A veces el trabajo es más importante

Los trillizos se toman unos segundos antes abrir la puerta y salir de la casa. Despues de ellos, todos los siguieron hasta que no quedo nadie en la casa excepto Rico, parado en su lugar con inseguridad y preocupación

EXT. MANSIÓN MC. PATO - DÍA

Todos salen de la mansión y van al auto de Donald. Él y Daisy son los ultimos en salir y mientras Donald cierra la puerta habla con Daisy

DONALD

(preocupado)

¿Por qué el tio Rico no quiso acompañarnos?

DAISY

Tal vez esto fue muy dificil de procesar para él

Donald se queda con cara de inseguridad y preocupación. Daisy toma su mano y habla

DAISY (CONT´D)

Donald, dale tiempo. Sé que tu tio lo aceptara tarde o temprano

Donald tarda unos segundos antes de sonreír a Daisy. Ella sonríe y habla

DAISY (CONT´D)

Ven, vamos a celebrar

Donald asiente y ambos van al auto a celebrar con su familia

INT. HOSPITAL DE PATOLANDÍA - DÍA (9 MESES Y 35 DÍAS DESPUES)

Toda la familia (menos Rico) estan esperando fuera del pasillo del hospital, mientras que Donald y Daisy están en la sala de emergencía, esperando a que su huevo salga del cascarón. De pronto, las puertas se abren, revelando a Donald. Todos se sobresaltan y Donald grita

DONALD

¡Vengan todos! ¡Ya salió del cascaron!

Todos se emocionaron y acmopañaron a Donald dentro de la sala

INT. SALA DE EMERGENCIA - DÍA

Todos entrann a la sala, y ven a Daisy sujetando a un pequeño bebe pato en sus manos. Daisy levanta la vista y ve a su familia. Ella sonríe y habla con los trillizos

DAISY

Hugo, Paco, Luis, saluden al nuevo integrante de nuestra familia

Los trillizos se llenan de lagrimas en los ojos y corren hacia Daisy para ver al patito. Al verlo, Hugo habla

HUGO

Ah... que bonito

PACO

Si, es muy lindo

LUIS

Y es un chico. Fiu, la verdad me hubiera resultado incomodo si fuera una niña

Rosita frunce el ceño y habla

ROSITA

¡Oye!

PACO

Tranquila Rosita. Estoy seguro de que hubiera sido tan genial como tú

Rosita se sonroja un poco y sonríe nerviosamente (sin que nadia la vea). Los trillizos siguen viendo a su nuevo primo. Él patito abre los ojos y los ve. Hugo es el primero en hablar

HUGO

Hola amiguito, somos tus nuevos primos. Yo soy Hugo

PACO

Y yo Paco

LUIS

Y yo Luis

TRILLIZOS

Bienvenido a la familia

Él patito se pone un dedo en la boca y la señora Beakley habla

BEAKLEY

(conmovida)

Oh, es muy adorable

Los trillizos ven a Donald y Luis habla

LUIS

¿Y ya escogieron un nombre?

PACO

Si, ¿como se llama?

Daisy ríe entre dientes y habla

DAISY

Su nombre, es DUCKY(0)

ROSITA

¿Por qué ese nombre?

DAISY

Porque es adorable. Y porque Donald y yo estamos seguros de que llegara a ser el pato más increible de todo el mundo. Justo como lo es esta familia

Todos sonríen y Paco habla

PACO

Ducky Pato, me gusta

HUGO Y LUIS

Si...

Las sonrisas de los trillizos desaparecen lentamente y Luis habla

LUIS

Desearia que el tio Rico estuviera aqui para conocerte

Todos se sorprendieron y luego se entristecieron al escuchar eso. Donald habla

DONALD

Si..., pero estoy seguro de que su tio tendra tiempo para estar con él algun día

Los trillizos siguen desanimados

INT. MANSIÓN MC. PATO - DÍA

Rico esta sentado en su sillón, leyendo el periodico mientras Bautista aspira el piso. Mientras aspira, Bautista ve que el señor Mc. Pato esta leyendo el periodico sin animos. Él se detiene, apaga a maquina y habla

BAUTISTA

¿Se encuentra bien señor?

Rico sale de su trance y ve a Bautista. Él habla

RICO MC. PATO

¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Bautista levanta una ceja y habla

BAUTISTA

Bueno, es que me sorprende que rechazara la oportunidad de ver el nacimiento de su sobrino nieto

Rico frunce el ceño y habla

RICO MC. PATO

Bah, no creo que sea tan importante

Rico vuelve a leer su periodico y Bautista habla

BAUTISTA

Pues la señora Beakley y Rosita fueron a verlo. Y eso que no son parte de su familia

RICO MC. PATO

Y porque sería importante que vaya. Me he perdido de otros nacimientos. Tampoco fui al nacimiento de Hugo, Paco o Luis

BAUTISTA

Eso fue antes de conocerlos. Y según recuerdo, usted cambio mucho ese día y sus sobrinos comenzarón a interesarse mucho por usted. Tal vez sería bueno que ese joven niño tenga a alguien a quien admirar ademas de su padre

Con eso, Bautista enciende la aspiradora y vuelve a aspirar el piso, dejando a Rico con una cara de pensamiento. Él se queda pensando antes de fruncir el ceño y volver a leer el periodico

EXT. CASA DE DONALD Y DAISY - DÍA (6 AÑOS DESPUES)

La casa de Donald y Daisy era una rudimentaría de forma cuadrada con dos desniveles y una chimenea en el centro, dos puertas (una trasera y una delantera), por lo menos 6 ventanas. El lugar era de color blanco con techo azul marino

INT. CASA DE DONALD Y DAISY - DÍA

El interior de la casa tenia 2 habitaciones, 1 comedor y cocina y una sala de estar con sillon y televisión. Tambien había unas escaleras que subían hasta la habitación de Ducky en el segundo piso, junto con el baño y el armario. Daisy esta en la cocina, preparando la cena. Cuando termina, ella agarra la bandeja y canta

DAISY

¡Ducky, hora de almorzar!

En ese momento, se escucha que la puerta se abré, revelando a Ducky con un traje de marinero parecido al de su padre, solo que de color amarillo y blanco. Al salir de su cuarto habla

DUCKY

¡Ya voy mama!

En un rapido movimiento, Ducky baja las escaleras por la barandilla, deslizandose hasta aterrizar en el suelo. Él va hacia la cocina y se sienta a la mesa. Al sentarse, Daisy llega a la mesa y pone la comida. Ella saca la tapa de la bandeja, revelando un delicioso tazón de spagheti con albondigas y salsa roja. Ducky olfatea y se le hace agua la boca. Él habla

DUCKY

Mmm... mi favorito, spagheti con salsa de tomate y albondigas. Un manjar

Ducky extiende su mano, pero Daisy la golpea y Ducky la saca. Él se la frota y ve a Daisy con un ceño fruncido

DAISY

Ducky, ¿cuantas veces te dije que esperes a que todos esten en la mesa?

Ducky gime y habla

DUCKY

Pero mama, tengo mucha hambre

DAISY

Solo seran unos segundos. Tu padre llegara muy pronto

Ducky suspira y apoya su codo en la mesa y su cabeza en su mano, comenzando a esperar. Para matar el tiempo, Daisy habla

DAISY

Y dime, ¿has estado haciendo tu tarea?

DUCKY

Si mama. Como siempre, un 10 en la escuela

DAISY

¿Y como van las cosas por haya?

DUCKY

Van bien, la maestra dice que podrían elegirme para representar a la escuela en un concurso internacional de inventos caseros. Al parecer les facino el condensador de agua que hice con los jovenes castores

Daisy ríe entre dientes y habla

DAISY

Eso es maravilloso hijo

DUCKY

Tambien el señor dice que podría llegar a ser lider castor en muy poco tiempo

DAISY

Oh, hijo, estoy muy orgullosa de tí. Sin duda no menti al decir serías un pato extraordinario cuando naciste

Ducky sonríe y se sonroja un poco. Rapidamente ambos escuchan un tarareo fuera de la casa. Daisy habla

DAISY

Debe ser tu padre

La puerta se abre, revelando a Donald, quien entra a la casa con un traje de negocios azul y amarillo, complementado con un portafolios. Mientras entra, él habla

DONALD

¡Hola a todos!

Sin darse cuenta, Donald pisa y se resbala con un auto de juguete en el piso, provocando que se deslice y se diriga a toda velocidad hacia la mesa. Ducky y Daisy cierran los ojos, preparandose para el impacto, pero, afrotunadamente, Donald choca con una madera suelta y sale disparado hasta su silla. Ducky y Daisy abren lentamente los ojos y suspiran de alivio. Donald se levanta y queda algo mareado por el golpe. Ducky habla

DUCKY

(preocupado)

Papa, ¿estas bien?

Donald sacude su cabeza y ve a su hijo. Él sonríe y habla

DONALD

Si hijo, estoy bien. Veo que, aun despues de todos estos años, mi mala suerte sigue dandome problemas

Daisy sonríe y habla

DAISY

Al menos ya no causa tantos daños como cuando nos conocimos. Tu padre se enojaba por cualquier cosa. Hacia tantos desordenes. Pero me alegra que al menos se controlé mucho mejor. Gracias a esas clases de manejo de la ira

Ducky ríe entre dientes y Donald sonríe avergonzado. Daisy habla

DAISY (CONT´D)

Muy bien, es hora comer

Ducky se emociona y se sirve un poco de spagheti. Mientras se sirve, Daisy habla

DAISY

Sabes Donald

Donald la mira a los ojos

DAISY (CONT´D)

Nuestro aniversario es mañana ¿Cual es ese gran y misterioso regalo que me prometiste?

Daisy acaricia el cuello de Donald. Donald sonríe y habla

DONALD

Bueno, supongo que puedo dartelo ahora. Cierra los ojos

DAISY

Uh, esto debe ser bueno

Daisy cierra los ojos y espera mientras Donald revisa sus bolsillos. Rapidamente, Donald saca dos pedazos de cartones y los pone en frente de la cara de Daisy. Él habla

DONALD

Muy bien, abrelos

Daisy obedece y abré los ojos, logrando ver dos boletos. Ella jadea de asombro, toma los boletos y habla

DAISY

(emocionada)

¡¿Son boletos de un crucero romantico por las islas del Caribe?!

Donald asiente y habla

DONALD

Si, un romantico crucero de siete días en el maravilloso mar del Caribe ¿Qué te parece?

DAISY

(emocionada)

¡¿Qué me parece?!

En un rapido movimiento, Daisy le da a Donald un gran y profundo beso, sorprendiedolo. Donald acepta el beso y Ducky voltea la mirada con asco. Al soltarse, Daisy habla

DAISY (CONT´D)

Es el mejor regalo de todos. Gracias cariño

Donald sonríe. Luego de un momento mirando los boletos, la sonrisa de Daisy desaparece y habla

DAISY (CONT´D)

Pero aqui solo hay dos boletos ¿Qué hay de Ducky?

Ducky vuelve a ver a sus padres. Donald habla

DONALD

Ya pense en eso. Ducky se quedara con el tio Rico

Ducky y Daisy se impresionan. Ducky grita

DUCKY

¡¿Qué?!

DAISY

Donald, ¿estas seguro de que el tio Rico querra cuidar a Ducky?

DONALD

Fue el unico que pude encontrar

DUCKY

¿P-Pero y el primo Hugo, o el primo Paco, o el primo Luis, o McCuack o Ciro?

DONALD

Tus primos te cuidaran junto con el tio Rico. No confio mucho en ellos. McCuack esta visitando a su tia por una semana y Ciro esta trabajando en un nuevo invento. Ademas, el tio Rico es tu familia

DUCKY

Bueno, si, pero el es muy tacaño y desconsiderado

DAISY

Hijo, eso no es cierto

DUCKY

¿Entonces por qué se perdio mis cumpleaños y mi nacimiento?

DAISY

Es que él es un hombre muy ocupado

DUCKY

Si, o muy desinteresado en mi

Ducky cruza los brazos y se apoya en la silla. Sus padres se ven un momento con preocupacion. Daisy le hace señas con la cabeza a Donald para que hable con Ducky. Él obedece y va con él. Al estar junto a él, se agacha y habla

DONALD

Hijo, no te voy a obligar a ir con tio Rico si no quieres, pero esta es una oportunidad para que pases tiempo con él y veas que no es ese viejo tacaño y desconsiderado que tu dices

Ducky ve para otro lado y Donald habla

DONALD (CONT´D)

Si no lo haces por tí, hazlo por mí y por tu madre ¿De acuerdo?

Ducky piensa unos segundos antes de suspirar y ver a Donald. Al verlo, habla

DUCKY

Esta bien papa, ire con el tio Rico

Donald sonríe y ambos se abrazan. Daisy sonríe al verlos, pero despues queda con cara de pensamiento y preocupación

INT. MANSIÓN - DÍA

Rico esta caminando freneticamente por la sala mientras Bautista esta limpiando unos cuadros. Rico habla mientras camina

RICO MC. PATO

Aun no sé como mi sobrino me convenció de hacer esto

BAUTISTA

¿Es tan malo tener la oportunidad de pasar tiempo de calidad con su sobrino más joven?

RICO MC. PATO

¿Tiempo de calidad? Bah, lo unico que hara sera interrumpir mis negocios. Y no olvides el pryecto que eh estado planeando

De repente, la señora Beakley y Rosita, quien ahora llevaba una musculosa rosa y falda blanca, junto con un moño pequeño en su cabeza, entran con unas bandejas de té y galleta. Al poner las bandejas en la mesita, Beakley habla

BEAKLEY

Señor , creo que merece darle una oportunidad a esto. Recuerde que actuo de la misma manera cuando llegaron los niños

En ese momento, todos escuchan la voz de Paco

PACO

La señora B tiene razon tio

Todos voltean su mirada hacia arriba, viendo a Hugo (con una camisa y chaqueta roja sin gorra), Paco (con una camisa y chaqueta azul, con lentes) y Luis (con una camisa y chaqueta con gorra verde). Ellos bajan las escaleras y Paco sigue

PACO (CONT´D)

Actuaste como todo un tacaño cuando nos conociste

RICO MC. PATO

Eso fue hace muchos años. Ustedes saben que ya no soy tan asi

LUIS

Y por eso deberías tratar de ser el nuevo tú con Ducky. Ya te perdiste muchos de sus cumpleaños, y hasta su nacimiento

HUGO

Luis tiene razon. Te perdiste muchos momentos importantes de su vida. Creo que mereces darle al menos una semana entretenida

Rico esta a punto de hablar cuando la puerta suena y todos miran hacia ella. Rico suspira y habla

RICO MC. PATO

Creo que son ellos. Bautista, ¿puedes abrirles?

BAUTISTA

A la orden señor

Bautista deja de limpiar el cuadro y va hacia la puerta. Rapidamente, la abre, revelando a Donald, Daisy y Ducky. Al ver a su tio vinendo hacia ellos, Paco habla

PACO

¡Tio!

Rapidamente, Donald abraza a los trillizos y habla

DONALD

Hola muchachos, cuanto tiempo. Si que han crecido

Donald suelta a sus sobrinos y Ducky se acerca a ellos. Él habla

DUCKY

Hola primos Hugo, Paco y Luis. Que bueno verlos de nuevo

Hugo ríe entre dientes, se agacha y levenata a su primo. Él habla

HUGO

Tambien nos da gusto verte de nuevo Ducky. Mira que grande estas

LUIS

Si, has crecido mucho

PACO

Y te estas volviendo un pato muy fuerte y sano. Cada día te pareces mas al tio Donald

Ducky ríe entre dientes y Hugo lo suelta. Todos se saludan hasta que Ducky centra su atención en su tio Rico, quien esta parado, apoyado en su baston, a una distancia de su familia. Todos guardan silencio al ver a Ducky mirando a Rico y voltean para verlo tambien. Todos se quedan en un silencio incomodo por unos segundos hasta que Beakley tose y habla

BEAKLEY

Tal vez deberían irse rapido al puerto. No querran perderse su barco

DAISY

Oh, cierto

Daisy se agacha y ve a Ducky. Ducky la ve y ella habla

DAISY

Adios hijo, diviertete con tu tio Rico ¿De acuerdo?

Ducky mira a Rico unos momentos, quien sigue sin moverse de su lugar. Ducky suspira y mira a su mama. Él habla

DUCKY

(desanimado)

Si mama

Daisy se preocupa y le da un suave beso en la frente. Donald se arrodilla y le habla

DONALD

Recuerda hijo, dale una oportunidad

Donald le da un beso en la frente y ambos se levantan. Al levantarse, ambos se dirigen a las puertas y todos los siguen hasta salir de la mansión

EXT. MANSIÓN - DÍA

Donald y Daisy se dirigen al auto. Mientras suben, Donald ve por ultima vez a su familia y habla

DONALD

¡Adios!

Todos saludan y se despiden mientras el auto se aleja de la mansión. Al irse, Ducky queda viendo hacia la dirección en donde se fueron unos momentos hasta que siente la mano de Bautista. Ducky lo ve y él habla

BAUTISTA

Creo que deberíamos entrar. Lo llevare a su habitación

Ducky obedece y recoje sus cosas. Todos entran a la mansion y en una de las ventanas de arriba de la habitación, Rico veía la partida de su sobrino

INT. BIBLIOTECA - DÍA

Rico ve la partida unos momentos más antes de buscar un libro. En su camino, él se detiene al ver una foto de él y su familia (sin Ducky y Daisy). Él se queda viendola unos segundos antes de sacudir su cabeza, runcir elceño y encontrar él libro que estaba buscando. Al encontrarlo él sonríe, lo abre y lo leé. Mientras lo hace, él habla

RICO

Bien amigo, ¿donde te escondes?

La imagen se centra en la foto de su familia mientras él sigue leyendo el libro

INT. MANSIÓN MC. PATO (HABITACIÓN DE DUCKY) - DÍA

Bautista abre la puerta, mostrandole a Ducky su habitación. La habitación era grande (como dos veces más grande que la de su casa), con dos ventanas, una gran cama, baul, escritorio, silla, un armario grande y una mesita de noche con una lampara al lado de su cama. Al verla, Ducky se pone algo incomodo. Él habla

DUCKY

¿No hay otra habitación?

Bautista mira al niño y habla

BAUTISTA

¿Le parece poco?

DUCKY

No, la verdad, me parece que es demasiado. No esperaba que fuera tan grande

BAUTISTA

Debería agradecer que el señor le consiguiera una habitación como esta. Nunca hizo eso por nadie. Ni siquiera con sus primos cuando llegaron

DUCKY

¿En serio?

Bautista asiente. Ducky recoje su bolso y maletas, entrando a la habitación. Bautista habla

BAUTISTA

Beno, dejare que se instale. La comida sera a las 2 en punto, no llegue tarde

Con eso, Bautista cierra la puerta, dejando a Ducky unos momentos parado, viendo su habitación unos segundos antes de dejar su equipaje y saltar a la cama. Rapidamente, Ducky se saca la gorra y recoje dentro de ella una foto de él y su familia en su nacimiento. Él suspira y la guarda nuevamente en su gorra. Él habla

DUCKY

Veamos como ira esto

Pasan varias escenas de Ducky jugando en el patio con sus primos, viendo la televisión y jugando juegos de mesa. Todo mientras que Ducky ve brevemente al tio Rico no haciendo nada más que estar en sus negocios y no ver ni a Ducky ni a nadie

INT. COMEDOR - DÍA (dos días despues)

Todos estan comiendo en la mesa larga (los trillizos juntos a la derecha y Ducky sentado a la izquierda). Rapidamente, la señora Beakley, acompañada de Rosita y Bautista, llegan con bandejas de comida en sus manos. La señora Beakley habla

BEAKLEY

Muy bien chicos, es hora de comer

Los tres ponen la comida en la mesa y destapan las bandejas, revelando un pescado asado con papas, albondigas suecas y spagheti con salsa roja. Al oler la comida, Hugo es el primero en hablar

HUGO

Ay señorita Beakley. Hoy se superó asi misma

BEAKLEY

Gracias Hugo, pero en realidad Rosita hizo la mayor parte.

PACO

Entonces te felicito Rosita. Tu comida es deliciosa

Rosita se sonroja ligeramente y habla

ROSITA

(nerviosa)

Gracias Paco

Ambos se sonríen y la señora Beakley habla mientras se sienta junto con Rosita (Rosita al lado de Paco y Beakley al lado de Ducky)

BEAKLEY

Oh, me alegra que Rosita se encargue de la cocina ahora. Cada día parece que me vuelvo más vieja

Rosita habla

ROSITA

Tranquila abuela, aun tienes mucha energía como cuando eras joven

Beakley sonríe y Bautista tose y habla

BAUTISTA

¿Alguien a visto al señor ? Ultimamente esta llegando tarde a todas partes. No es normal en él

DUCKY

(desanimado y molesto)

¿Tal vez este contando su dinero o nadando en él? O haciendo cualquier actividad para que no este conmigo

PACO

Ducky, eso no es cierto

DUCKY

Pues yo no lo eh visto en dos días. Y cada vez que lo hago, él me evita o ni siquiera me nota ¿Por qué él no puede estar con su familia?

LUIS

Es que es un hombre muy ocupado. No tiene tiempo para estar en todas partes

DUCKY

Si, o en todas partes en las que yo este presente

Ducky se cruza de brazos y ve para otro lado sin animos. Todos se preocupan y, de pronto, Rico llega a la mesa y se sienta en el extremo, cerca de Ducky. Él habla

RICO

Lamento el retraso. Por favor comencemos a comer

Todos asienten y empiezan a comer. Hugo ve a Ducky, quien esta viendo discretamente al tio Rico. Al ver que su tio no se concentraba en Ducky, Hugo sonríe y comienza una conversación

HUGO

Cuentanos Ducky, que hiciste de emocionante estos días

Ducky ve a Hugo y habla

DUCKY

Bueno... no mucho realmente. Ademas de la escuela y los jovenes castores, no tengo muchas cosas interesantes que hacer como ustedes. Desearía ir con ustedes alguna vez de aventura

Luis ríe entre dientes y habla

LUIS

Veo que tienes el espiritu aventurero McPato

HUGO

Tio Rico, ¿por qué no le cuentas a Ducky una de tus historias sobre una de nuestras aventuras?

Rico se impresiona y ve a Ducky. Paco habla

PACO

Si, le encantan nuestras historias. Tal vez tú puedas contarle una

Ducky le sonríe, pero Rico se pone incomodo y nervioso. Antes de que alguien diga algo, el reloj de su muñeca suena. Él habla

RICO

Em, ya no tengo más hambre

Rico se levanta de la mesa y habla

RICO

Con su permiso, tengo que ir a trabajar

Con eso, Rico se va del comedor, sorprendiendo a todos. Ducky frunce el ceño y habla

DUCKY

Creo que yo tambien perdi el apetito. Me voy a mi habitación

Ducky se levanta y se va desanimado a su habitación. Todos lo ven y se miran preocupados

INT. HABITACIÓN DE DUCKY - DÍA

Ducky se queda pensando hasta que escucha unas voces cerca del pasillo. Él se acerca a la pared de la puerta y escucha la voz de su tio

RICO MC. PATO

(impaciente)

¿Cuanto tiempo falta para que el avión este listo para partir?

En seguida, la voz de FENTON(45) habla

FENTON

Tranquilicese señor . El avión estara listo para mañana a primera hora para su viaje

Ducky se pone algo nervioso, pensando en que hacer. Rapidamente, él abre un poco la puerta para ver a su tio y Fenton caminar hasta la oficina de Rico. Ducky sale de su habitación

INT. PASILLO - DÍA

Ducky sigue a Fenton y al tio Rico mientras este ultimo habla

RICO MC. PATO

Bien, porque cuanto antes llegue a esa isla mejor

FENTON

Señor , me gustaria saber porque es tan importante una isla que compró cerca de Francia

RICO MC. PATO

Porque, si este libro que encontre en la biblioteca no miente, en esa isla se encuentra unos de los tesoros más importantes de todos. Uno sin igual

Ducky los sigue hasta llegar a la oficina de Rico. Ambos entran y Ducky llega a entrar justo antes de que se cierre

INT. OFICINA DE - DÍA

Rico y Fenton entran en la oficina y a Rico se le cae un billete de un dolar de su bolsillo. Ducky lo ve y lo recoje en un rapido movimiento. De inmediato se esconde detras del reloj. Rico se sienta en su silla y Fenton habla

FENTON

¿Y cual es ese tesoro?

RICO MC. PATO

Ni mas ni menos que el yelmo dorado de MambrinoCuack

Fenton y Ducky se impactan al escuchar eso. Fenton habla

FENTON

¿El yelmo dorado de MambrinoCuack? Pero se supone que es un mito

RICO MC. PATO

Eso mismo yo pense, hasta que recibi un telegrama de uno de mis aviones mercantes franceses. Al parecer, cuando volaban de su ruta por el Atlantico, ellos notaron un barco fantasma hundido en una remota isla olvidada

FENTON

¿Barco fantasma?

RICO MC. PATO

Asi es, un barco fantasma que pertenecio a la antigua tropa de Carlo Picomagno, el rey frances. Y se sabe que sus tropas codiciaban tener ese casco dorado

FENTON

¿Y por qué?

RICO MC. PATO

Eso no lo se bien, pero supongo que tiene que ver con la historia de que esta hecho de oro solido

FENTON

¿Un casco hecho de oro solido?

RICO MC. PATO

Asi es. Imginate como se vería ese casco en mi boveda

FENTON

Si es que lo encuentra claro. Recuerde que toda una tropa lo busco sin suerte

RICO MC. PATO

Bah, pamplinas. La suerte es para fracasados. Todo lo que se necesita es un poco de trabajo duro. Ademas, yo soy Rico . No hay tesoro que yo no pueda encontrar. Ahora ve a preprar todo para el vuelo de mañana. Sin , deberas buscar otro piloto

FENTON

A la orden señor

Con eso, Fenton sale de la habitación. Mientras Rico esta concentrado en su trabajo, Ducky aprovecha para salir de la oficina, pero su camino es cortado cuando el reloj marca las cuatro, haciendo que suene. El sonido alerta a Ducky y hace que choque con un pedestal que contenía un jarrón, provocando que cayera y se rompiera en el piso. Al escuchar el ruido, Rico se voltea y ve a Ducky paradoinmovil cerca del jarrón roto. Ducky mira a Rico y le sonríe nerviosamente. Rico frunce el ceño y grita

RICO MC. PATO

¡¿Qué estas haciendo aqui?!

DUCKY

Yo solo-

RICO

¡¿Cuanto escuchaste?!

DUCKY

(avergonzado)

Bueno... un poco

Ducky mira a el ceño fruncido de Rico. Él suspira y habla

DUCKY (CONT´D)

Todo. Los segui a Fenton y a ti desde mi habitación. No quise hacerlo, pero mi curiosidad-

Rico se pone más furioso y señala la puerta con su baston. Él grita

RICO

¡Fuera, ahora!

Ducky se sobresalta y obedece. Antes de que llegara a la puerta, Rico habla

RICO

(molesto)

Y no vuelvas a espiar las conversaciones de la gente

En ese momento Ducky se detiene y se enfurece. Él se voltea a Rico con un ceño fruncido y habla

DUCKY

(molesto)

¿Y tú7 quien eres para decirme que hacer?

RICO

Cuida tu tono jovencito ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a ser respetuoso con tu familia?

DUCKY

Si, y tambien me dijeron que no hable con extraños

Con eso, Ducky cierra fuertemente la puerta, dejando a Rico con cara de asombro y luego de pena. Él se queda asi unos segundos hasta fruncir el ceño y presionar un boton de su escritorio. Él habla

RICO

Señora Beakley, prepare a los trillizos y las provisiones para el viaje. Partiremos ahora mismo

BEAKLEY

Pero Fenton acaba de decirme que el avión estaría listo para-

RICO

¡No me interesa! Prepare el avión

EXT. OFICINA - DÍA

Ducky esta con la oreja en la puerta, escuchando toda la conversación. Rapidamente, él se queda pensando hasta tomar una desición e irse a su habitación

EXT. MANSIÓN (PATIO) - DÍA

En el patio de la mansión, un avión marron de cuatro helices esta siendo cargado con las provisiones de viaje. Cerca de él, toda la familia (menos Ducky) esta despidiendose de Rico y los trillizos. Beakley habla

BEAKLEY

Cuidese mucho señor

RICO

Tranquila Beakley. Estaremos bien, como siempre

BAUTISTA

Si, eso es lo que nos preocupa señor

Rico rueda los ojos. A unos metros de ellos, Rosita se despide de los trillizos. Ella habla

ROSITA

Tengan cuidado chicos

Rosita se acerca a Paco y habla

ROSITA

(nerviosa)

En especial tu Paco

Rosita le da un beso en la mejilla que lo paraliza en su lugar. Rosita se aparta sonrojada y ve a Paco nervioso, igual de sonrojado. Él habla

PACO

(nervioso)

E-Em, lo tendre, digo, lo tendremos Rosita. G-Gracias

Rosita sonríe y se va con su abuela. Paco suspira y luego ve a sus hermanos, quienes les sonríen burlonamente. Paco habla

PACO (CONT´D)

(confundido)

¿Qué?

Hugo y Luis ruedan los ojos y van con el tio Rico, dejando a Paco más confundido antes de seguirlos. Rico habla

RICO

Muy bien, ya es hora de partir

HUGO

Espera tio, ¿donde esta Ducky?

LUIS

Si, crei que vendría a despedirse

BEAKLEY

Él esta en su habitación. Dijo que no quería salir. Parecía muy enojado

BAUTISTA

Hm, como si hubiera discutido con alguien

Todos miran a Rico (algunos con ceños fruncidos, otros con ojos medio cerrados), quien los ve a todos antes de hablar

RICO

Bah, no hay tiempo para esperarlo. Vamonos

Con eso, Rico sube al avión, dejando a todos parados unos segundos antes de que Hugo suspirara. Él se dirige a Beakley y habla

HUGO

Beakley, asegurate de que Ducky este bien. Espero que no sea tan malo como me lo imagino

Beakley asiente y los trillizos siguen al tio. Los tres suben al avión y luego de unos segundos el avión despega, rumbo a la isla olvidada

EXT. HABITACIÓN DE DUCKY - DÍA

Beakley est pasando por la habitación y toca la puerta. Ella habla

BEAKLEY

¿Ducky? ¿Estas adentro todavía?

No hay respuesta. Beakley abré levemente la puerta para notar que las luces estan apagadas y en la cama hay unos bultos envueltos en las sabanas, con una cabeza blanca de espaldas. Beakley sonríe y cierra la puerta suavemente. Al cerrarla, ella habla

BEAKLEY

Creo que necesita descansar. Tal vez asi se calme un poco

Dicho esto, Beakley vuelve a caminar por el pasillo

EXT. CIELO (CERCA DE LA ISLA OLVIDADA) - DÍA

El avión esta sobrevolando por la isla y aterriza cerca de un barco viejo antiguo, encallado en la orilla. Al aterrizar, rampa de acceso se abre y de ella bajan Rico acompañado de los trillizos. Al bajar del avión, Rico habla

RICO

Aqui estamos muchachos, la isla perdida. Según ese barco encallado aqui es donde se encuentra el yelmo de MambrinoCuack

Señala el barco encallado con su bastón. Los trillizos bajan las provisiones. Rico los ve y habla

RICO

Vamos, el sol esta ocultandose. Tenemos que instalarnos y mañana por la mañana investigaremos el barco

Los trillizos estan moviendo una caja entre los tres con mucha dificultad. Paco habla mientras se esfuerza

PACO

Sabes, iriamos más rapido si nos ayudaras tio

Los trillizos llegan con su tio y sueltan la caja. Los tres recuperan el aliento y Hugo habla

HUGO

Cielos, cuanta comida empaco la señora Beakley

LUIS

No lo se, pero esta caja pesa como una tonelada. Ire por el resto

Luis fue a recoger las demas cajas. Mientras el tio esta mirando el barco. Hugo aprovecha a hablar con Paco

HUGO

Oye, ¿sabes por qué el tio Rico quería salir hoy en lugar de mañana?

PACO

Ni idea, ¿pero crees que tenga que ver con Ducky?

HUGO

Puede ser, eso explicaría porque no estuvo cuando partimos

PACO

Si, debió ser por la pelea que tuvo con el tio

Ambos ven a su tio y Hugo habla

HUGO

Tal vez alguien debería hablar con él

Hugo ve a Paco unos momentos. Él suspira y va con el tio Rico. Al estar al lado de él, habla

PACO

Tio, tenemos que hablar

RICO

Si, ¿qué sucede Paco?

PACO

¿Porque quisiste irte hoy en lugar de mañana?

Rico se sorprende y tarda unos segundos en responder

RICO

Solo senti que debiamos irnos más deprisa. Ya saben, para que nadie nos quitara el tesoro

PACO

Yo creo que no es solo por eso. Me parece que tratas de evitar algo... o a alguien

RICO

Si, personas como Magica Despel, Flint , los chicos malos y-

PACO

Ducky Pato

Rico se sorprende y mira a Paco, quien esta con los brazos cruzados. Él sigue

PACO (CONT´D)

Tratas de evitarlo. A tu propia familia

RICO

Eso es ridiculo ¿Por qué quisiera evitar a un niño de 6 años?

PACO

Eso mismo me pregunto. Quisiera saber que es lo que tienes contra Ducky

RICO

No tengo nada contra él

PACO

¿Ah no? ¿Y por que te perdiste todos sus cumpleaños? ¿Por qué te perdiste su nacimiento? ¿Y por qué cada vez que te ve, lo ignoras?

Rico quiere decir algo, pero no encuentra nada más que decir. Paco sigue

PACO (CONT´D)

Tio, el es tu sobrino. Él podría llegar a admirarte si le dieras una oportunidad o si le prestaras atención. Y sabes algo, aparte de Donald, él se parece mucho a ti. Y deberías estar con él

Rico se queda pensando unos momentos antes de fruncir el ceño y hablar

RICO

Bah, pamplinas. Ese chico solo estorba mis negocios. Le doy una gran habitación y aun se queja. E irrumpe en mi oficina, espiando mis conversaciones sobre temas delicados. Con suerte él no esta aqui

Mientras habla, Rico va hacia la caja que cargaban los trillizos. Paco habla

PACO

¿Por eso querias venir tan deprisa? ¿Por qué crees que el nos seguiría y nos estorbaría?

RICO

Tú mismo lo dijiste

PACO

Él no es asi tio. Dudo que nos siguiera. Y aunque sea asi, él no estorbaría

RICO

Confia en mi sobrino. Él no es nada más que una carga y traerlo aqui no daría más que-

Rico abre la caja de suministros solo para ver a Ducky sentado dentro de ella, mirandolo con un ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Rico se sorprende y luego frunce el ceño. Él habla

RICO

(molesto)

Problemas

INT. HABITACIÓN DE DUCKY - DÍA

Las luces están apagadas y la puerta se abré levemente, mostrando a la señora Beakley con una bandeja en la que se encontraba una tetera y bizcochos. Ella habla mientras prende las luces

BEAKLEY

Ducky, espero que no te moleste, pero te prepare unos panesillos y un poco de té para animarte

Ella va hacia la cama sin respuesta de Ducky. Ella arquea una ceja y extiende una mano hacia él. Ella habla

BEAKLEY

¿Ducky?

Al tocar la cabeza, esta se desprende, revelando a una pelota blanca pintada. Beakley se horroriza y deja que todo lo que sostenía caiga al piso, haciendo que se rompiera

INT. ISLA OLVIDADA - DÍA

Rico y los trillizos están en frente de Ducky, quien sigue con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Rico, muy molesto, grita

RICO

¡No puedo creer esto! ¡Primero espias mis conversaciones, luego me sigues a escondidas y ahora vienes sin permiso a una misión muy peligrosa para un niño de 6 años!

Rico se pone en frente de Ducky. Ducky no retrocede y se queda en su posición. Rico habla

RICO

¿Como es que llegaste aqui?

DUCKY

No es tan dificil para mi pasar inadvertido. Ademas, tú nunca me notas como para saber cuando te sigo o no

Rico se enfurece más y piensa un poco antes de hablar

RICO

Bien, ya no podemos volver a casa a estas horas. Asi que te quedaras con nosotros esta noche, pero al amanecer, los chicos te llevaran a casa y cuando llegues estaras castigado hasta que tus padres vuelvan ¿Queda claro?

Rico pone la punta de su bastón en el pecho de Ducky. Él se enfurece y habla

DUCKY

¡No, no quedo claro! ¡Tu no eres mi padre y no puedes decirme que hacer!

Rico se sorprende por el tono y esta a punto de castigar a Ducky cuando Luis y Hugo lo detienen y Hugo le habla a Ducky

HUGO

Ducky, cuida tu caracter

DUCKY

¡Ya lo eh controlado con él mucho tiempo! ¡Soporte que no estuviera presente en mis cumpleaños! ¡Soporte que no estuviera presente cuando naci! ¡Soporte que me ignorara y no quisiera pasar tiempo conmigo!

Lagrimas comienzan a aparecer de sus ojos. Él habla con más tristeza

DUCKY (CONT´D)

(triste)

¡Para él no soy nada más que un estorbo! ¡Un error! ¡Uno que nunca debió nacer!

Todos se impactan al escuchar eso

DUCKY (CONT´D)

(triste)

¡Si tanto te molesta que forme parte de tu familia porque no solo lo dices en lugar de ignorarme y hacerme sentir un rechazado!

Con eso, Ducky se va corriendo hasta el avión, lleno de lagrimas y tristeza. Rico se queda viendolo con cara de pena y arrepentimiento. Luego, él ve a sus sobrinos, quienes solo se marchan a preparar el campamento, dejando al tio Rico en su posición

EXT. ISLA OLVIDADA - NOCHE

Todos estan durmiendo en sus tiendas (una grande para los trillizos y otra grande para Rico). Mientras se esuchan los ronquidos de Rico y los trillizos, Ducky sale del avión y se dirije cautelosamente al barco fantasma.

EXT. ISLA OLVIDADA - DÍA (al día siguiente)

Rico esta profundamente dormido en su tienda hasta que la voz de los trillizos se escucha

TRILLIZOS

(preocupados)

¡Tio!

Rico se despierta de golpe y cae al suelo. Al levantarse, Rico se frota la cabeza y ve a sus sobrinos con caras de preocupación y horror. Él habla

RICO

Muchachos, ¿qué pasa?

PACO

¡Ducky no esta!

Rico abre los ojos y grita

RICO

¡¿Qué?!

HUGO

Lo buscamos en todas partes del avión y no esta

LUIS

Debio irse mientras estabamos dormidos

RICO

¿Pero a donde?

PACO

Creo que tengo una idea

Todos miran a Paco y esperan a que hable

INT. BARCO FANTASMA (cubierta) - DÍA

Rico y los trillizos estan revisando la cubierta del barco en busca de indicios de Ducky. Rico aprovecha para hablar con Paco

RICO

¿Estas seguro que paso por aqui?

Paco mira a Rico

PACO

¿A donde más pudo ir?

En ese momento, la voz de Hugo se escucha

HUGO

¡Oigan, encontre algo!

Todos se apresuran y van con Hugo. Al llegar, Luis habla

LUIS

¿Qué es?

Hugo se levanta y muestra un pedazo de papel. Rico habla

RICO

(confundido)

¿Qué es eso?

Hugo mira con el ceño fruncido a Rico y habla

HUGO

(furioso)

¡Es un mapa! ¡Y mira lo que esta escrito en el reverso!

Hugo da vuelta el mapa y se lo muestra a todos que esta escrito detras. Rico se confunde más y habla

RICO

Son solo garabatos sin sentido

HUGO

¡Es la letra de Ducky!

Paco y Luis se impresionan y Hugo lee el mensaje de Ducky

HUGO

"Queridos primos, ya que el tio Rico me cree un error, le demostrare que si puedo ser parte de esta familia. Me eh ido a buscar el yelmo de oro. No se preocupen, memorice el mapa y voy a encontrar ese tesoro. No traten de detenerme. Adios, Ducky"

Al terminar de leer, Hugo mira furioso al tio Rico, y muy seguido de él, Luis y Paco se unen a las miradas. Rico habla

RICO

Y que esperan. Vayan y traiganlo de vuelta

HUGO

¡No, iras tú!

Rico se impresiona y frunce el ceño. Él habla

RICO

¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

HUGO

¡Fue tu culpa que él viniera aqui! ¡Fue tu culpa que él se enfureciera! ¡Fue tu culpa hacerlo sentir un rechazado! ¡Y ahora esta buscando completamente solo un casco perdido en una isla peligrosa!

Señalo con fuerza a Rico en cada oración, haciendo que él retrocediera

HUGO (CONT´D)

¡Nosotros nos quedaremos aqui a vigilar si él regresa, pero tú iras a buscarlo!

Sin decir más, Hugo le da el mapa a Rico y se retira del barco. Luego lo sigue Luis y Paco le da unas ultimas palabras al tio Rico antes de seguirlos

PACO

(enojado)

Espero que estes feliz ahora

Paco se retira del barco. Rico se enfurece y les grita

RICO

¡Bien, lo buscare yo mismo! ¡No necesito la ayuda de nadie!

Rico ve a sus sobrinos volver a su tienda y Rico habla

RICO

Y despues de eso, me asegurare de darle un buen castigo a ese niño

INT. ISLA OLVIDADA - DÍA

Ducky esta caminando por el bosque de la isla con una mochila amarilla en la espalda. Él mueve unas plantas en su camino y se encuentra un sendero de tres caminos diferentes. Ducky piensa un momento y habla

DUCKY

Bien, el mapa decía: "el camino correcto sera revelado con un reflejo que lleva al paso dorado". Hm...

Ducky busco una pista que lo llevara a elegir el camino. De repente, él abre los ojos y habla

DUCKY (CONT´D)

Un momento, "reflejo, dorado" ¡Eso es! ¡Mi reflejo!

Ducky mira hacia abajo y ve que su sombra señala el camino de la derecha.

DUCKY (CONT´D)

Je, apuesto que el primo Paco estaría impresionado

Ducky toma el camino derecho y va hacia la siguiente parte de su viaje. En el camino, varios ojos con ceños fruncidos se ven el los arbustos. Rapidamente, los ojos se mueven, haciendo crujir algunas hojas, alertando a Ducky. Él mira para atras, si notar nada. Él mueve la vista un poco y vuelve lentamente a ver su camino. Ducky continua hasta llegar a unos pedestales cerca de un puente que cruzaba un rio. Uno de los pedestales levaba una cruz de oro, el segundo un casco de plata y el tercero una moneda de cobre. Ducky se detiene y piensa

DUCKY (CONT´D)

"Para llegar a salvo al otro lado sigue la codicia de los soldados del pasado"

Ducky sigue pensando. Mientras él lo hace, los ojos de antes se acercan sigilosamente por detrás. Ducky abre los ojos, sintiendo a alguien detrás de él. Rapidamente ve los pedestales, sonríe y habla

DUCKY (CONT´D)

Por supuesto. No puede ser otro cosa más que la moneda

Ducky se adelanta y toma la moneda. Rapidamente el pedernal baja y pronto, una trampilla se abré en el lugar donde estaban las sombras, dejando que cayeran al pozo hondo. Ducky se acerca al pozo y los ve caer mientras ellos gritan. Al tocar fondo, hacen un gran impacto que le da a Ducky una sensación de dolor. Él habla

DUCKY (CONT´D)

Auch, a eso si que le llamo "tocar fondo"

Ducky ríe entre dientes y va hacia los pedestales. Él habla mientras se acerca al casco de plata.

DUCKY (CONT´D)

Cualquier tonto sabría que la codicia de esos soldados era por los cascos de valor

Ducky toma el casco y, rapidamente, el puente se baja, abriendole camino. Ducky sonríe, deja el casco en su lugar y sigue su camino. Mientras él se va, el puente baja y el pedestal con la moneda sale de nuevo

A unos cuantos metros de Ducky, Rico se encuentra llegando a la primera prueba. Mientras él camina, habla

RICO

No puedo creer que esos muchachos me hagan buscar a ese niño escurridizo y problematico. Apuesto que debe estar perdido o extraviado, buscando la manera de regresar al avión

Rapidamente, Rico llega a la primera prueba de los tres caminos. Él se detiene, saca el mapa y se pone a pensar

RICO

Em, veamos. Según lo que dice el mapa, "el camino correcto sera revelado siguiendo-

De pronto, Rico encuentra en el piso las huellas de Ducky que llevan al camino de la derecha. Él se impresiona y habla

RICO

¿Lo resolvio? Hm, Paco estaría muy impresionado

De pronto, Rico sacude su cabeza y frunce el ceño

RICO

Concentrate . Busca al niño y traelo de vuelta

Rico toma el camino de la derecha y camina hasta llegar a la segunda prueba. Al llegar, él ve los pedestales y la trampa en el suelo, escuchandose los gemidos de los atacantes. Rico se acerca al hoyo, los ve y habla

RICO

Suenan a nativos que cayeron en una de sus propias trampas. Hm, Ducky debió tomar el equivocado a proposito para hacerlos caer. Muy brillante...

Rico sonríe, luego vuelve a sacudirse la cabeza y habla

RICO

Bah, de seguro tuvo suerte

Rico saca el mapa, lo lee y habla

RICO

"Para llegar a salvo al otro lado sigue la codicia de los soldados del pasado". Vaya, esa es facil

Rico se dirige al pedestal del medio y toma el casco. Él habla

RICO

Cualquier tonto sabría que la codicia de esos soldados era por los cascos de valor.

Rico toma el casco y el puente baja. Él sonríe y antes de avanzar, siente algo extraño y habla

RICO

Hm, ¿por qué siento que estoy repitiendo las palabras de alguien?

Rico tarda unos segundos en volver a su busqueda de Ducky. Mientras él camina, otros ojos con ceños fruncidos lo siguen de cerca sin alertarlo

De vuelta con Ducky, él esta llegando a una cueva. Ducky se detiene en frente de la cueva. Él la examina y habla

DUCKY

Bien, de acuerdo al mapa, debo entrar en esa cueva

Ducky revisa saca su mochila de la espalda y busca en ella, pero no encuentra lo que busca. Él frunce el ceño y maldice

DUCKY (CONT´D)

¡Rayos! Olvide traer una linterna. Hm... creo que esto requiere el plan Woodchuck 450

Rapidamente, Ducky usa unos tres palos sueltos, los ata con unas enredaderas cortadas hasta formar una vara. Él toma la vara y habla

DUCKY (CONT´D)

Bien, ahora necesito algo que quemar

Ducky busca en su mochila hasta encontrar algo. Él lo saca, mostrando un frsco de colonia. Él habla

DUCKY (CONT´D)

La colonia para hombres de papa

Ducky abre la botella, la huele y hace ruido de asco. Él habla

DUCKY (CONT´D)

No me extraña que mama se niegue a abrazarlo cada vez que se pone esto. Bleh

Ducky vasia un poco en la vara

DUCKY (CONT´D)

Perfecto, pero necesito algo para encenderlo

Ducky piensa un momento antes de ver su sombra. Él tiene una idea y de inmediato saca de su mochila una lupa. Rapidamente pone la vara en el sol y la lupa en frente de ella. El sol se refleja en la lupa y Ducky pone el reflejo en la colonia. En un parpadeo, la colonia se enciende, creando una antorcha instantanea. Ducky sonríe y habla

DUCKY (CONT´D)

El primo Hugo estaría orgulloso. Apuesto que el tio Rico no podría hacer esto

Ducky toma su mochila y entra a la cueva con la antorcha.

INT. CUEVA - DÍA

Ducky esta avanzando por la cueva con su antorcha. Él siente escalofrios y habla mientras camina

DUCKY (CONT´D)

Aqui hace mucho frio

Ducky toma su mochila y saca un pequeño abrigo amarillo con cierre. Él habla mientras se lo pone

DUCKY (CONT´D)

Que bueno que vengo preparado para todo

Ducky se cierra su cierre y avanza hasta ver una luz en el fondo. Él sonríe y se acerca a la luz. Al llegar, Ducky entra en una caverna hecha de puro cristal resplandeciente. Ducky se maravilla y ve los reflejos. Él piensa un momento

DUCKY (CONT´D)

¿Qué era lo que decia el mapa? Ah si, "observa tu reflejo si quieres prevalecer. Ignora tu reflejo y preparate a perecer" Vaya, esta debe ser la prueba más facil

Ducky se pone frente a un cristal, viendo su reflejo. Él sonríe y habla

DUCKY (CONT´D)

(burlonamente)

De seguro el tacaño se impresionaría al ver lo que un error puede lograr

De pronto, una voz se escucha

VOZ

¿Por qué odias tanto a tu tio?

Ducky se sobresalta y ve para todos lados. Él habla

DUCKY (CONT´D)

¿Q-Quien dijo eso?

Ducky sigue mirando

DUCKY (CONT´D)

Seas quien seas te sugiero que te muestres

La voz ríe entre dientes. Ducky se sobresalta y ve su reflejo. De pronto, su reflejo comienza a hablar

REFLEJO

¿Asi esta bien?

Ducky se espanta y retrocede hasta caer. Su reflejo se ríe ligeramente

REFLEJO

Tranquilo, no hare nada. Soy tu reflejo

Ducky se calma un poco, se levanta y se acerca lentamente a su reflejo. Su reflejo habla

REFLEJO

¿Por qué estas aqui?

DUCKY

(confundido)

¿De qué hablas?

REFLEJO

¿Que por qué estas aqui cuando podrías estar con tu tio Rico?

Ducky frunce el ceño y resopla

DUCKY

¿Y por qué quisiera estar con ese viejo tacaño? Él solo me considera un error. No quiere estar conmigo

REFLEJO

¿Por eso lo odias?

DUCKY

No, no es que lo odie... bueno, tal vez un poco, pero de todas formas ¿por qué no podría hacerlo? El se perdió todos mis cumpleaños y mi nacimiento

REFLEJO

Pero no creo que eso sea motivo para odiarlo. Ademas, el es tu familia

DUCKY

¿Familia? El no me considera mi familia. Si lo hiciera, no me ignoraria

REFLEJO

¿Y no has pensado que tal vez te ignora porque te tenga miedo?

Ducky se sorprende y se confunde

DUCKY

¿Miedo?, por favor. Estamos hablando de Rico . Ese viejo no le teme a nada

REFLEJO

Probablemente eso es lo que piensas, pero deberías saber que incluso los patos más valientes pueden temerle a algo o a alguien

DUCKY

¿Pero por qué me tendría miedo? ¿Qué pude haberle hecho para que me temiera?

REFLEJO

Tú no hiciste nada. Es solo que, piensa en el día que tu tio conoció a tus primos ¿Como era él entonces?

DUCKY

Bueno, mis primos me contaron que era muy tacaño y despistado. Que nunca se interesaba por los demas. Hasta que llegó mi papa y le pidio que cuidara a mis primos, pero al principio no quería cuidarlos porque me dijeron que él los consideraba un problema y que ellos... ellos...

Su reflejo estaba esperando que dijera una respuesta. Ducky habla impresionado

DUCKY (CONT´D)

Que ellos eran muy parecidos a él cuando era joven

REFLEJO

Eso, es correcto

EXT. CUEVA - DÍA

Rico esta llegando a la cueva. Al detenerse en la entrada, él revisa el mapa y habla

RICO

¿Como pudó entrar a esa cueva obscura sin ninguna luz?

Rico avanza y siente algo liquido en sus pies. Él baja su mirada, pudiendo notar un charco de agua amarilla en sus pies. Él habla

RICO

(confundido)

¿Qué es esto?

Rico levanta su pie y lo huele. Al hacerlo, el reprime un vomito y lo traga. Él habla

RICO

Huele como a la colonia de Donald

De pronto, Rico nota restos de ramas y enredaderas. Él las levanta y habla

RICO

¿Restos de ramas? ¿Enredaderas cortadas? ¿Colonia? Hm, según Hugo, este sería el plan 450 de los jovenes Woodchuck. Je je je, vaya, ese chico es muy listo. Se parece mucho a-

Rico se detiene unos momentos antes de hablar nuevamente

RICO

Mi...

Rico suspira y saca una linterna de su mochila. Él entra a la cueva. Mientras él entra, las sombras de antes llegan

INT. CUEVA - DÍA

Rico esta explorando la cueva y mientras se acerca a la luz de la camara de cristal, la voz de Ducky se escucha

DUCKY

Entonces, ¿dices que el me tiene miedo, porque me parezco a él?

RICO

¿Ducky?

Rico corre hasta llegar a la camara de cristal. Al llegar, el logra ver a Ducky, mirando su reflejo. Él sonríe y esta a punto de buscarlo cuando lo escucha hablar nuevamente

DUCKY

¿Por eso falto a mis cumpleaños? ¿Y a mi nacimiento? ¿Por que él me tenia miedo?

Rico se detiene y ve que reflejo habla

REFLEJO

Asi es. Cuando tus primos llegarón con él, aprendió que cada uno era diferente a su modo y que tenía que ayudarlos a mejorar. Él tardo mucho tiempo en acostumbrarse a tus primos, cambiando tanto su personalidad como su aspecto para darles un buen ejemplo, pero cuando tú llegaste...

Ducky no tarda en comprender y habla

DUCKY

Lo arruine todo para él

Su reflejo se apena y asiente. Rico se sorprende y ve llorar a Ducky, haciendo que él mismo se ponga triste y melancolico. Ducky sigue hablando

DUCKY (CONT´D)

(triste)

Yo arruine sus aventuras, arruine su vida y arruine a esta familia al nacer

Ducky, muy triste, se sienta en cuclillas y habla

DUCKY (CONT´D)

Creo... que de verdad no pertenezco a esta familia. Y nunca lo hare

Rico se sorprende y se entristece, con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Ducky se cubre su cara con sus brazos, llorando a traves de su abrigo. Rico se queda unos segundos pensando hasta gruñir, fruncir el ceño y aparecer.

RICO

¡Jamas digas esas cosas!

Ducky se sobresalta al esuchar a Rico. Ducky levanta la vista para verlo. Él habla

DUCKY

¿Tio? ¿Qué estas haciendo aqui?

RICO

¿Como qué "que hago"? Estuve buscandote por todas partes

DUCKY

(impresionado)

¿Me buscaste? ¿Despues de todo lo que te dije?

RICO

Se que lo que dijiste fue muy duro, pero... ahora me doy cuenta de que tambien es verdad.

Ducky se impresiona

RICO

Y tambien lo que dijiste hace poco es verdad. El día en que naciste tuve mucho miedo, me sentía como si perdiera toda mi fortuna. Senti que las cosas serían muy diferentes contigo en mi vida

Rico se sienta al lado de Ducky. Ducky baja la cabeza con tristeza

RICO

Pero no arruinaste mi vida

Ducky se sorprende, levanta la cabeza y ve a Rico

RICO

Tú has tratado de hacer lo contrario, y yo nunca lo note. Ducky, si alguien tiene la culpa de todo esto... soy yo. Y yo estaba asustado de que te volvieras exactamente como yo si estaba en tu vida: un hombre tacaño, malagradecido y que no hace nada más que arruinar las cosas

Rico ve para otro lado mientras llora. Ducky se sorprende y tarda unos segundos en hablar

DUCKY

Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor. Creo que me parezco más a mi padre que a tí

Ducky sonríe. Rico para de llorar un poco

RICO

Si, creo que eso me hace sentir algo mejor, pero ahora me siento con preocupación

Rico sonríe y ambos ríen ligeramente. Al parar de reir, Rico suspira y habla

RICO

Ducky

Ducky lo ve

RICO

Lamento no ir a tus cumpleaños... ni a tu nacimiento. Y tambien lamento ignorarte. Veo ahora que eres un chico extraordinario

DUCKY

Creo que exageras tio

RICO

¡¿Exagerar?! Ducky, hiciste cosas que ni tus primos podrían hacer juntos. Memorizaste un mapa, resolviste acertijos, hiciste que unos nativos calleran en una trampa y lograste llegar hasta aqui tú solo. Ni siquiera yo podría haberlo hecho mejor

Ducky se sonroja y luego de unos segundos abraza a su tio. Rico se sorprende un poco por el abrazo, pero luego de un momento sonríe y se lo devuelve. Ducky habla

DUCKY

Gracias tio. Te quiero

RICO

Yo tambien te quiero Ducky. Y prometo de ahora en adelante estar alli para ti en todo momento

Ducky sonríe más. Ambos se sueltan y se levantan. El reflejo sonríe al verlos y habla

REFLEJO

Felicidades, han pasado la prueba

Rico se confunde y habla

RICO

¿Por qué tu reflejo habla solo?

DUCKY

Es parte de la ultima prueba

RICO

(confundido)

¿Prueba?

El reflejo asiente y habla

REFLEJO

Todos esos obstaculos que se presentaron en su camino eran pruebas para saber si eran dignos de llevar el yelmo de oro. Y ambos han pasado las pruebas con honor. Su recompensa les aguarda

El reflejo señala a su derecha y, de pronto, las cavernas se abren, revelando un camino directo a unas escaleras de 60 escalones que llevan al yelmo dorado. Ambos sonríen y Rico mira a Ducky. Él habla

RICO

Y bien, ¿qué estamos esperando?

DUCKY

(sorprendido)

¿Quieres que vaya contigo tio?

RICO

No pensaras que despues de todo esto nos iremos con las manos vacias. Vamos

Rico avanza. Ducky sonríe y lo sigue. Mientras ellos salen hacia el exterior, las sombras que siguieron a Rico se asoman y llegan al lugar.

EXT. CUEVA - DÍA

Rico y Ducky estan llegando hacia la escalera. Al llegar al primer peldaño, Rico pone un brazo alrededor de Ducky y apunta su bastón hacia el yelmo. Él habla

RICO

Ahi esta Ducky, nuestra recompensa

Ducky sonríe, pero rapidamente, unas boleadoras aparecen detras de él, tomandolo por sorpresa y atandolo, provocando que caiga al piso. Rico se sorprende, pero no tiene tiempo de responder cuando otra boleadora lo atrapa, haciendo que tambien caiga al piso. Al caer ambos, se escuchan unas risas. De pronto, las sombras se revelan ante ellos, mostrando a unos animales, vestidos con uniformes de caballeros franceses antiguos (del siglo 7 u 8) con bayonetas. De ellos, un perro vestido como general aparece frente a los dos patos. Al estar al frente, habla con una perversa sonrisa en sus labios

GENERAL

Creo que querras decir "mi recompensa"

EXT. SELVA - DÍA (unos minutos despues)

Ducky y Rico estan forcejeando mientras son puestos en una jaula con las boleadoras atadas en su cuerpo. Al estar en la jaula, ambos logran soltarse, pero el carcelero cierra la puerta con llave. Rico se acerca a los barrotes y trata de romperlos. El general ríe y habla

GENERAL

Ni siquiera pienses en que te liberaras. Esa era nuestra ultima jaula de acero, y al parecer aun sirve bien

Rico para de forcejear y habla

RICO

(furioso)

¡Exijo saber quienes son y porque nos tienen aqui!

Ducky se pone al lado de Rico y habla

DUCKY

¿No ves los uniformes tio? No se como es posible, pero creo que esta es la flota perdida de Picomagno

Rico se sorprende y el general ríe entre dientes

GENERAL

Ese muchacho es listo. Asi es, somo la tropa perdida de Picomagno, el antifuo rey frances. Y respecto a como sobrevivimos todos estos años... bueno, lo que sucede es

De pronto, los cuerpos de los soldados y del general comienzan a pudrirse hasta convertirse en fantasmas sin vida (huesudos y con carne podrida), sorprendiendo y asustando a Ducky y Rico. El general fantasma habla

GENERAL

Que ni siquiera estamos vivos

Al recuperarse un poco del miedo Rico habla

RICO

¿Y qué es lo que quieren?

GENERAL

No es obvio, queremos el yelmo de MambrinoCuack. Por siglos hemos codiciado tenerlo en nuestras manos. Cuando llegamos aqui, tratamos de pasar esas fastidiosas pruebas, pero ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de pasar ni la primera de ellas. Se decía que solo un corazón puro, noble y aventurero podría llegar hasta aqui. Asi que esperamos y esperamos, hasta que llegaron ustedes.

RICO

¿Pero que podrían hacer unos fantasmas con un yelmo de oro solido?

El fantasma sonríe y habla

GENERAL

No somo fantasmas, somos muertos vivientes. Y en cuanto al motivo, averigualo tu mismo

Rico se queda perplejo, pero luego de unos segundos, Ducky abre los ojos y habla

DUCKY

Porque no es por el oro... es por su poder

RICO

(confundido)

¿Poder?

DUCKY

Si, la leyenda, ademas de decir que estaba hecho de oro solido, tambien otorgaba invulnerabilidad a cualquier ser que lo portara

El general ríe maniaticamente y habla

GENERAL

El muchacho si que es listo. Exacto, es por su poder. Con él yo me volvere invulnerable a cualquier ataque de mis enemigos. Y usaremos ese casco para salir de esta isla e invadir el mundo

El general sigue riendo. Ducky habla

DUCKY

Si, pues no dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya. Te detendremos

GENERAL

¿Y como van a hacer eso si estan encerrados?

Nadie dice nada y el general sonríe

GENERAL

Eso pense. No me hagan perder el tiempo. Si me disculpan, tengo un yelmo invulnerable que tomar

El general vuelve a reir y se va a subir las escaleras, pero al primer peldaño que sube, unas llamaradas empiezan a subir en el segundo escalon escalon. El general retrocede y ve que las llamas se estinguen al hacerlo. Él piensa unos momentos hasta que señala a uno de sus soldados

GENERAL

Tú, ve por el yelmo

El soldado asiente y trata de subir. Al llegar al primer escalon, él da un salto y llega a salvo al cuarto escalon. El soldado sonríe, pero de pronto un mecanismo empieza a sonar y del suelo salen unos dispara dardos automaticos. El soldado sale corriendo y vuelve con el general lleno de dardos. El general gruñe y habla

GENERAL

¡Vayan y traiganme ese casco!

Todos los soldados se ponen nerviosos

EXT. SELVA - DÍA (unas horas despues)

Todos los soldados intentan subir por las escaleras, haciendo filas, hileras, etc, pero simepre una de las trampas se activan y detienen a los soldados. El general gruñe de impaciencia. Mientras él esta ocupado, Rico intenta forcejear los barrotes. Ducky, quien esta sentado, habla

DUCKY

No tiene caso tio, no podremos salir de aqui

RICO

Claro que podremos. Utilizando nuestro ingenio.

Rico suelta los barrotes y va con su sobrino nieto. Él pone un brazo alrededor de Ducky y habla

RICO

O más bien, tú ingenio

DUCKY

¿El mio?

Rico asiente y habla

RICO

Aja, si pudiste llegar hasta aqui tú solo. Si tú pudiste hacer eso, tú puedes sacarnos de este predicamento

Rico le sonríe y luego de unos segundos, Ducky le devuelve la sonrisa. Rico habla

RICO

¿Y cual es tu plan?

Ducky piensa un momento antes de ver su mochila en las manos de uno de los guardias y luego ve al general. El general grita a sus soldados

GENERAL

¡Son unos inutiles! ¡No pueden hacer nada bien!

De repente, Ducky tiene una idea.

DUCKY

Tengo algo en mente

RICO

¿Y qué es?

DUCKY

Sera complicado, pero...

Ducky se acerca a su oido y le susurra su plan. Rico se impresiona al escucharlo y al separarse, él sonríe y le guiña el ojo. Ducky le guiña en respuesta y se dirige al general

DUCKY

¡General!

El general voltea y ve a Ducky. Ducky habla

DUCKY (CONT´D)

Creo que puedo ayudarlo a conseguir ese yelmo que tanto desea

El general abre los ojos con sorpresa y hace una seña a sus soldados para que paren de tomar el yelmo. Los soldados se detienen y el general habla

GENERAL

¿A qué te refieres?

DUCKY

Mire, según como usted dijo: "El yelmo solo sera para el más valiente, aventurero y noble que pase todas las pruebas" ¿correcto?

GENERAL

Correcto

DUCKY

Y yo y mi tio pasamos las pruebas ¿correcto?

GENERAL

Hm... es cierto

DUCKY

Entonces dejenos ir y le conseguiremos el yelmo

El general piensa un momento antes de volver a hablar

GENERAL

¿Y como sabre que no me traicionaran?

DUCKY

Le doy mi palabra de explorador. Prometo conseguirle ese preciado yelmo

El general piensa de nuevo antes de pedirle la llave al carcelero y abrir la puerta de la celda. Él habla

GENERAL

Más les vale no pasarse de listos

Ducky asiente y ambos salen de la jaula. Ducky habla

DUCKY

Bien, pero necesitare mi mochila de vuelta

Señala al guardia con su mochila. El general le hace señas y el guardia le da la mochila a Ducky. Ducky la toma, se la pone y el general habla

GENERAL

Ahora vayan y traiganme ese yelmo

Ducky y Rico asienten y van hacia los escalones. Al llegar al primer escalon, Rico detiene a Ducky y habla

RICO

Espera Ducky, ¿como haremos a pasar todas estas trampas?

DUCKY

Tranquilo tío. Confía en mi

Rico se pone inseguro, pero despues de ver la cara de aventurero de Ducky, el sonríe y pone la misma cara. Ducky habla

DUCKY

¿Plan woodchuck 670 tío?

RICO

Oh si

Ambos se ponen en posición y saltan hacia el cuarto escalón, esquivando las llamas que salen del seguno escalon. Rapidamente, ambos se ponen a correr. Ducky escucha el mecanismo activarse y de inmediato saca unos platos de su mochila y los arroja hacia adelante, haciendo que los dardos choquen con ellos. Al llegar al escalon 20, unas trampillas se abren en los escalones siguientes. Ducky y Rico saltan y trabajan de forma coordinada para evitar los pozos. Los soldados exasperan al ver el espectaculo. Ducky y Rico llegan al escalon 40 y de pronto, unas viboras aparecen de un escalon elevador. Ducky saca de su mochila unos chicles super pegajosos y se los lanza a las bocas de las serpientes, tapandoselas al instante. ambos avanzan hasta estar cerca del ultimo escalón. A tan solo unos 15 metros, la ultima trampa se revela, un muro gigante de 10 metros. Ambos patos se alteran y Rico habla

RICO

¿Y ahora?

DUCKY

Espera

Ducky busca en su mochila hasta encontrar una pequeña balsa inflable. Ducky tira del cordón y lanza la balsa en frente del muro. La balsa se infla y ambos sonríen. Ducky habla

DUCKY

¿Listo tío? Uno, dos, tres ¡Salta!

Rico obedece y ambos saltan, logrando aterrizar y rebotar en la balsa. Al rebotar, ambos cruzan a salvo el muro y los soldados exclaman de alegría. El muro baja y al aterrizar, Ducky y el tío se miran sonriendo. Ambos luego fijan su mirada en el yelmo dorado. Rico habla

RICO

¿Quieres hacer los honores sobrino?

Ducky sonríe más y asiente. Ducky avanza y toma el yelmo dorado. Todos los soldados victorean a los dos patos. Ducky y Rico bajan y al llegar con los soldados, ellos les apuntan con sus bayonetas. El general avanza entre ellos. Él llega con los dos y habla

GENERAL

Bueno, eso fue muy impresionante, pero... a menos que no deseen morir en nuestras manos. Entreguenme ese yelmo

Ducky mira el yelo un momento antes de ver a Rico. Rico le sonríe y Ducky le sonríe de vuelta. Ducky ve al general con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido

DUCKY

No lo hare

El general se impresiona y luego gruñe

GENERAL

Te recuerdo que hicimos una promesa

DUCKY

Si, te prometi que "conseguiría" el yelmo. No que te lo daría. Ademas, ganamos esto limpiamente, y la ultima persona que lo merecería seria usted

El general resopla y habla

GENERAL

Entonces te lo arrebataremos de tu frio y podrido cadaver

Los hombres apuntan sus bayonetas hacia los dos. Ducky sonríe y habla

DUCKY

Hablando de podrido ¿Ya viste cuanto hedor emana de tu cuerpo?

El general y los soldados se confunden. Ducky le guiña el ojo al tio Rico. Rico le guiña de vuelta y saca la colonia de la mochila de Ducky. Él habla

RICO

Les vendría bien un poco de colonia

Rico rocía una nube de colonia, provocando que todos comiencen a toser y cerrar los ojos. Ducky y Rico aprovechan para escapar. Al desaparecer la nube de colonia, el general tose y habla

GENERAL

Eso huele peor que yo

De pronto, el general nota que Ducky y Rico se escapan. Él los ve correr y grita

GENERAL

¡Estan escapando! ¡Tras ellos!

Dicho esto, todos los soldados cargaron contra ellos, comenzando a disparar. Ducky y Rico evitan los disparos hasta llegar a la cueva

INT. CUEVA - DÍA

Rico y Ducky entran a la cueva y llegan a la camara de cristal. Al llegar, ambos recuperan el aliento. De pronto, los dos escuchan unos sonidos de los soldados acercandose. Rico habla

RICO

Ahi vienen ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Ducky se pone a pensar. Rapidamente ve su reflejo en el cristal, quien le sonríe. Ducky sonríe y ve a stu tio

DUCKY

Tengo un plan

RICO

¿Cual es?

Antes de que dijera algo, el general aparece junto con los soldados. Al verlos, el general habla

GENERAL

¡Ahi estan!

Ducky sonríe y levanta las manos

DUCKY

General, nos rendimos

Todos se impresionan y Rico grita

RICO

¡¿Qué?!

Ducky lo ve y guiña el ojo. Rico tarda un segundo en sonreír y guiñarle de vuelta. Él ve al general, levanta las manos y habla

RICO

Si general, nos rendimos

El general pasa de su sorpresa y pone una sonrisa diabolica en su rostro. Ducky habla

DUCKY

Le entregare el yelmo, si a cambio nos deja salir de aqui

El general piensa antes de asentir y hablar

GENERAL

Trato hecho

El general baja su arma y se dirige hasta Ducky. Él habla mientras camina

GENERAL

Por fin, siglos de larga espera y tendre la invulnerabilidad en mi bolsillo, o mejor dicho, en mi cabeza

DUCKY

Solo que usted no se lo gano, nosotros hicimos todo el trabajo por ustedes

El general llega a ellos y ríe entre dientes. Él habla

GENERAL

Nadie jamas lo sabra. Todos pensaran que yo fui el que lo consiguio, cuando en realidad un niño fue el que logro hacer lo que mis tropas no pudieron

Al querer extender sus manos hacia el yelmo, una voz habla

REFLEJO

Eso no parece muy honesto

El general se impresiona y ve para su costado, notando que su reflejo hablaba solo

REFLEJO

Robas a un anciano y a un niño de 6 años algo que se ganaron por derecho. Cuando tú y tus tropas no hicieron nada para merecerlo. Eso no me parece que esta muy bien

El general frunce el ceño y lo ignora. Él habla

GENERAL

Bah, ¿y que puede saber un reflejo sobre lo que merezco o no?

Sin decir nada más, el general toma el yelmo de las manos de Ducky. El general lo admira y habla

GENERAL

Por fin

Antes de ponerse el yelmo, Ducky le habla

DUCKY

Sabe, tal vez debió escuchar a su reflejo

El general se detiene, ríe entre dientes y habla

GENERAL

¿Y por que?

De pronto, un temblor se empieza a sentir. Todos miran alrededor y Ducky le habla al general

DUCKY

Pues como decia la prueba: "observa tu reflejo si quieres prevalecer

RICO

O ignora tu reflejo y preparate a perecer"

Rapidamente, toda la cueva comienza a derrumbarse. El general observa como sus tropas son enterradas por las rocas. Rico habla

RICO

En fin

El general mira a los dos patos y en un rapido movimiento, Rico golpea al general en su zona baja con su bastón. Ducky hace una expresión de dolor. El general se pone de rodillas. Rico habla

RICO

Tenemos que marcharnos, pero no sin nuestro premio

Rico toma el yelmo de las manos del general. Rico ve a Ducky y habla

RICO

¿Listo para irte?

Ducky sonríe y asiente. Ambos salen corriendo y el general grita

GENERAL

¡Noooo!

Unas rocas caen en frente de él, subriendolo. De vuelta con Ducky y Rico, ambos estan corriendo con las rocas cayendo detras de ellos. Depues de pasar y saltar por varios hoyos (en los que Rico ayuda a Ducky con su bastón al agarrarlo de su traje), ambos estan por llegar a la salida, pero Ducky pronto nota que las rocas estan por caer. Ducky habla

DUCKY

¡No vamos a lograrlo tio!

Rico piensa rapidamente hasta tener una idea. Él habla

RICO

¡Si lo haremos! ¡Quedate cerca de mi!

Ducky se confunde, pero obedece, poniendose al lado de su tio. Mientras corren, las rocas de toda la cueva comienzan a caer, sellando la entrada

EXT. CUEVA - DÍA

Las rocas caen y sellan la entrada. Unos segundos despues, un impacto se escucha y se ve que algo perfora las rocas con un gran estruendo. Pronto se revela a Rico, abrazando a su sobrino, con el yelmo de oro puesto en su cabeza, el cual brilla con una luz intensa. Ambos, al salir del peligro, abren los ojos y se ven a salvo en la selva. Rico se frota la cabeza y gruñe. Ducky lo ve y habla

DUCKY

(preocupado)

¿Te sientes bien tio?

RICO

Si, estoy bien. Ahora se lo que McCuack siente cuando se estrella contra algo

Ducky ríe entre dientes y abraza a su tio. Rico le devuelve el abrazo y ambos se quedan asi unos segundos hasta soltarse. Rico habla

RICO

Ven, volvamos a casa

Ducky asiente, ambos se levantan y van con Hugo, Paco y Luis

EXT. ISLA OLVIDAD (zona de aterrizaje) - DÍA

Los trillizos esperan impaciente a que su tio y primo vuelvan. Cansado de esperar, Hugo frunce el ceño, se levanta y habla

HUGO

Ya me canse de esperar. Ire a buscar a Ducky

Paco se levanta y lo detiene

PACO

Hugo espera, el tio Rico puede hacerlo. Solo dale más tiempo

HUGO

Ya le dimos suficiente tiempo. Y ademas el no quiere a Ducky, seguro que ya dejo de buscarlo

Luis se levanta molesto y habla

LUIS

No digas eso del tio. Tal vez ignore a Ducky, pero eso no significa que no lo quiera

Hugo esta a punto de hablar, pero de pronto, la voz de Rico suena

RICO

Eso es cierto

Los trillizos se sobresaltan y voltean a la derecha para ver a su tio y Ducky salir de los arbustos. Los trillizos pasan del asombro a la felicidad y Hugo es el primero en hablar

HUGO

(emocionado)

¡Ducky!

PACO Y LUIS

¡Tio!

Los trillizos corren hacia ellos y abrazan a ambos. Rico y Ducky sonrien y les devuelven el abrazo. Al soltarse, Paco habla

PACO

Creimos que ya no regresarías

HUGO

O que habias dejado de buscar a Ducky

RICO

¿Y dejar a mi increible sobrino perdido en esta isla? Bah, nunca haría algo asi

Los trillizos se impresionan al escuchar a su tio hablar asi de Ducky. Rico sigue

RICO

Ademas, encontre algo igual de precioso gracias a él

Los trillizos se confunden, pero luego Rico le da un asentimiento a Ducky. Ducky sonríe y saca de los arbustos el yelmo de oro. Los hermanos se impactan al verlo y Luis habla

LUIS

El yelmo de MambrinoCuack ¿Lo encontraron juntos?

RICO

Si, pero no podría haberlo hecho sin mi gran sobrino nieto. Estoy orgulloso de que forme parte de nuestra familia. Y... creo que les debo una disculpa tambien chicos

TRILLIZOS

(confundidos)

¿Disculpa?

RICO

Si, miren. Desde que ustedes llegarón a mi vida me han enseñado muchas cosas. Y creo que la más importante de ellas fue la visión para notar que cada uno de ustedes es unico en sus cualidades y eso es lo que los hace especiales para mi. Al principio temi que terminaran como yo cuando crecieran o que les daría un mal ejemplo si los cuidara. Y casi cometo ese error en Ducky al ignorarlo... porque lo estaba conviertiendo en mi sin saberlo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que Ducky es unico en una cosa. Una cosa muy importante

DUCKY

(confundido)

¿Y qué es tio?

Rico mira a Ducky, sonríe y habla

RICO

Que tú eres más increible que todos nosotros juntos. Que posees todas nuestras habilidades juntas en tus venas y que puedes hacer cosas que ninguno de nosotros podría lograr en 10.000 años

DUCKY

(bromeando)

En realidad tio, esas son tres

Rico y Ducky ríen entre dientes. Rico mira de nuevo a los trillizos, quienes estan impactados al escuchar el discurso de su tío

RICO

Lamento haberles gritado antes. Y les aseguro que amo a Ducky tanto como los amo a ustedes

Los trillizos comienzan a llorar de felicidad. Los tres se limpian las lagrimas, Rico extiene sus brazos y todos se abrazan. Hugo habla

HUGO

Nosotros tambien te queremos tio

PACO

Lamentamos haberte gritado tambien

LUIS

Espero que puedas perdonarnos

Todos se sueltan y Rico habla

RICO

Ya lo hice

Ducky sonríe al ver a su familia unida de nuevo. Rico habla de nuevo

RICO

Ahora, vamos. Debemos llegar a casa antes de que Donald y Daisy nos maten por traer a Ducky aqui

Todos asienten y van al avión con el yelmo de oro. Al despegar, en la isla se ven los arbustos moverse y de ellos sale el general lleno de tierra y escombros. Él ve el avión alejarse, frunce el ceño y habla

GENERAL

Perdi el yelmo, perdi a mis tropas y perdi el poder. Pero no perdere mi venganza contra ti, Ducky el pato

EXT. MANSIÓN - DÍA

Ducky, Rico y los trillizos estan llegando a la puerta de la mansión. Ellos caminan por las escalera y Rico habla

RICO

Ah, hogar dulce mansión. Espero poder disfrutar de una contada de mi dinero antes de que-

Rico abre la puerta, revelando a Fenton, Rosita, Bautista, Beakley acompañados de Donald y Daisy, quienes estan con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Rico suspira y habla

RICO

Antes de que mi sobrino llegue

Donald es el primero en hablar furioso

DONALD

(furioso)

¡¿Donde esta nuestro hijo?!

En ese momento, Ducky sale por detras de su tio y se descubre ante sus padres con una sonrisa nerviosa. Daisy frunce más el ceño y habla

DAISY

(furiosa)

Ducky, ven aqui

Ducky obedece y va con su madre. Al estar al lado de ella, Rico trata de razonar con Donald

RICO

Donald, escuchame un momento

DONALD

(furioso)

¡No! ¡Tu escucha!

Rico retrocedio un poco por el nivel de furia de su sobrino. Daisy sigue por él

DAISY

(furiosa)

Te dimos una ultima oportunidad para que cuides a nuestro hijo y te relaciones con él. Y en cambio lo llevas a una peligrosa aventura en la que pudo haber salido herido o mucho peor. Confiamos en ti tio Rico, pero si odias tanto a Ducky como para ponerlo en peligro, entonces esta sera la ultima vez que lo veas en tu vida

Daisy termina en frente de Rico. Rico traga un nudo al tener a Daisy tan cerca. Ducky frunce el ceño y habla

DUCKY

Mama, yo fui por mi cuenta

DAISY

Ahora no Ducky. Si tú crees que-

Donald y Daisy se sorprenden y miran a Ducky. Donald habla

DONALD

¿Qué dijiste hijo?

DUCKY

Dije que yo... fui por mi cuenta. Me escondi para ir con ellos

DAISY

Ducky, ¿por qué querrías ir a algo tan peligroso? No sabes que pudiste haber muerto

DUCKY

Porque queria demostrarle al tio Rico que yo si podía formar parte de esta familia, pero el no tiene la culpa de todo esto. Yo fui quien al nacer perturbo su forma de ser. Lo que hizo que tuviera miedo de mi o de cuidarme, pero ahora entiendo gracias a esa aventura que puedo ser unico y no como el tio Rico. Que es lo que más teme

Donald y Daisy se impresionan y ven al tio Rico. Donald habla

DONALD

¿Por eso no querias cuidarlo?

DAISY

¿Por que temias que se pareciera a ti?

RICO

Si, es verdad, temia que sería como yo algun dia. Por eso falte a sus cumpleaños... y a su nacimiento. Pense que, al estar ausente, podría hacer lo mejor para él, pero ahora me doy cuenta que mientras más lo ignoraba, más lo convertía en mi. Y eso no estaría bien si no soy un buen ejemplo. Pero me di cuenta de mi error. Ahora veo que su hijo es unico y maravilloso siendo solamente él mismo. Y que sin importar lo que haga, seguira siendo igual

Rico se acerca Ducky y le sacude la cabeza. Ducky sonríe y abraza a su tio. Donald y Daisy se quedan muy impresionados con su discurso. Rico suspira y habla

RICO

Pero temo que ya no nos veremos más querido sobrino

La sonrisa de Ducky desaparece y es remplazada por una cara triste. Al ver la tristez de ambos, Donald y Daisy se miran un momento antes de sonreir. Donald ve a Rico y a su hijo

DONALD

Sabes, pensandolo bien... creo que si puede quedarse bajo tu cuidado más tiempo

Todos (menos Daisy) se impresionan al escuchar eso. Ducky es el primero en hablar

DUCKY

(sorprendido)

¿En serio papa?

Donald asiente y Ducky sonríe. Él habla de nuevo

DUCKY

Significa que podre estar más tiempo con el tio Rico

Daisy ríe entre dientes y se acerca Ducky. Ella habla

DAISY

Claro que puedes estar mas tiempo con tu tio Rico. De hecho, puedes ir de aventuras con él cada vez que quieras

Ducky sonríe más y grita de felicidad. Él abraza a su tio, quien le devuelve el abrazo con emoción. Daisy habla

DAISY (CONT´D)

Pero tendras que llamarme cada vez que vayas de aventuras con él ¿De acuerdo?

Ducky asiente y habla

DUCKY

De acuerdo, y, solo por curiosidad, no estoy castigado ¿verdad?

Daisy y Donald fruncen el ceño y cruzan los brazos. Ducky suspira y habla

DUCKY (CONT´D)

Si, sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

De pronto, Rico habla

RICO

Bueno, al menos conseguimos esto

Rico revela el yelmo de oro a todos. Él mira a Fenton y habla

RICO

Fenton, ponlo en mi boveda

FENTON

A la orden señor

Fenton toma el yelmo y lo siente un poco pesado. Él habla

FENTON

Guau, debe pesar como unos 100 kilos

DUCKY

64 Kilogramos para ser exactos. Con un valor estimado de 17.920.000 dolares

Todos abren los ojos por sorpresa y se quedan mirando a Ducky con asombro. Él levanta sus hombros y habla

DUCKY

¿Qué? El tio Rico no es el unico que puede contar dinero saben

Todos quitan sus caras de sorpresa y sonríen. Rico ríe entre dientes y frota de nuevo la cabeza de Ducky. Él habla

RICO

Ese es mi sobrino

DONALD

Si, ese es mi hijo

Ducky sonríe y Rico, al dejarlo, habla

RICO

¿Qué les parece si esta vez celebramos todos juntos en una gran cena familiar? ¡Yo inivito!

Todos gritaron de emoción y se dirigierón afuera. Cuando Ducky esta a punto de salir, recuerda algo

DUCKY

Oh cierto. Tio Rico

Rico se detiene y lo ve.

DUCKY (CONT´D)

Olvide devolverte esto

Rico se confunde, pero su confusión pasa al asombro al ver a Ducky sacar el billete de un dolar que Rico habia dejado caer

DUCKY (CONT´D)

Se te cayo en tu oficina y quería devolvertelo, pero... con todo lo que paso

Rico sonríe despues de unos momentos de sorpesa. Él se arrodilla a su nivel y cierra su mano que sostiene el billete. Él habla

RICO

Eso es el pasado. Ahora, concentrate en quedartelo

DUCKY

(impresionado)

¿En serio Tio?

RICO

Consideralo un pago por ayudarme a encontrar ese yelmo. Y por enseñarme tambien que eres un muchcacho maravilloso

Ducky sonríe

RICO

Espero que sepas gastarlo bien

DUCKY

¿Gastarlo? ¿De qué hablas? Jamas me voy a separar de él

RICO

(confundido)

¿Por qué no?

DUCKY

Porque al igual que tu moneda numero uno, es especial. Es el primer dolar que recibo del pato más rico del mundo por mi esfuerzo en mi primera aventura. Y eso lo hace especial

Rico se impresiona y sonríe más. Él habla

RICO

Eso es bueno. Sabes, si sigues siendo tú mismo como hasta ahora, podrías convertirte en un mejor Rico

DUCKY

¿De verdad?

Rico asiente y Ducky abraza a su tio. Él se lo devuelve y se quedan asi por unos segundos hasta que se escucha el sonido de una bocina. Ambos se separan y Rico habla

RICO

Ven, vamos a celebrar

Ducky sonríe y toma de la mano a su tio mientras se dirigen al auto. En su camino hacia la puerta, Ducky observa su billete, pensando que le traera el futuro cercano


End file.
